Jovi the Listener
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Casie meets Jovi! Will the quiet one of the Tickle monster make a friend in her?


**Another guestsurprise original story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie was running in the rain as fast as she could. She had the hardest experience ever! Some bullies tried to gang up on her, but she fought them off. However, when the teacher came, she blamed Cassie for what happened!

"Maybe I can just run away from school and get away from here!" She thought. She loved her home, but she hated school with a passion. She ran towards the woods, not knowing that a certain tickle monster was watching her.

"What on Earth?! She's heading towards the woods in this rain?!" Jocu said in shock, now about to teleport after her.

"Jocu wait!" A voice called. He turned and saw Jovi walk in. He was considered the quiet one, who enjoyed reading and a quiet afternoon at home. But today he was ready for action! His turquoise eyes flashed in concern as he looked at the portal. "Let me handle her."

"Jovi, are you sure?"

"Yes. I have met Cassie before; I know what to do." Jovi replied, now looking at him eagerly.

"Ok, but you be careful too." Jocu said sternly, now snapping his fingers and teleporting Jovi to the area near Cassie.

Meanwhile, Cassie was running as fast as possible towards the woods. If she could just get in her treehouse to think, she would be fine. Jovi began chasing after her, but waited until she was in a safer spot before revealing himself. He had no trouble keeping up with her, but noticed that Cassie was indeed a good runner.

"No wonder Jocu enjoyed her when they first met; she is a good runner and a challenge," he chuckled, now closing in quickly.

Finally, Cassie made it to her treehouse, now seeing the storm was getting worse. She burst through the door and threw her items against the wall, not wanting to worry about anything else.

"Finally…alone at last," she thought. But her eyes widened when she heard knocking on the treehouse door. "What?! Who is that?!"

The knocking gently continued, signaling that whoever it was was not going to be leaving anytime soon. Cassie cautiously crawled over to the door and opened it, revealing a wet, but handsome Jovi.

"Cassie, there you are." Came the gentle smile.

"Jovi! What are you doing here?!" Cassie gasped, now trying to help him get inside the treehouse. She used some towels and blankets to dry herself and Jovi off.

"Checking on you." Came the kind response. Cassie looked at him and could tell that he was indeed concerned about her. "Now….what is the matter Cassie?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm fine." Came the quick response. She then moved back but Jovi followed.

"Hey, talk to me," came the gentle response. Cassie turned away from him, but a gentle clawed hand turned her back to look at him. "Hey now…you know you can talk to me."

But Cassie still sadly turned away. Chuckling, he pounced on her and began wiggling his claws into her stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! No! No tickling!" She laughed, now trying to protect her sides. But it wasn't doing any good! His long blonde hair began shapeshifting into long tendrils and keeping her pinned down. His claws then began scribbling along her ribs and neck. "AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHVI! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHP!"

"Not until you're feeling better," came the amused response. Cassie then used her Tetramand strength and gently knocked him on his back playfully. Even though he was still a bit stronger than her, he allowed her to pin him down a bit. She sat on his stomach, but when she tried to tickle him, he captured her smaller hands in his and his tendrils kept her in place.

"H-Hey! Let go!" She giggled, now feeling some of his hair tendrils tickling her ears.

"Nope. Not until we have a little talk." He smirked, now feeling her try to escape, but he had her trapped. "Now come on, tell me what happened." He grinned, now gently letting one hand caress her face.

"You're really not gonna let me go are you?" Cassie sighed.

"No." came the confident response as Jovi arched a playful brow.

"Alright alright. I had a bad day at school and the teacher took the bullies' side." Cassie blurted out. "Now let me up!" she giggled.

"Woah woah, slow down." He laughed, now sitting up to where she was now sitting on his lap. "I understand today was hard, but you should never run away. We care for you and we don't want you to get hurt. The storm is getting worse and we need you to be alright."

Cassie looked down, but he lifted her chin up.

"It will be alright. Now how about coming with me back to your home and telling your parents about what happened. I'm sure they're worried about you." Jovi soothed. After a few minutes of thinking, Cassie nodded. Jovi grinned in agreement and snapped his fingers, affectively teleporting them to the Mansion. Before she knew it, she was on the front porch of the mansion and Rachel, Gena, and Four Arms ran out to greet her.

"Honey we were so worried!" Gena said, now hugging her tightly. Cassie told them all of what happened and it was not long before all three got on the phone and discussed it with the principal. Her family really had her back and she was so blessed to have them in her life.

As she walked up to her room, she saw Jovi sitting on her bed with a smooth grin.

"Didn't I tell you it would all work out?" he chuckled.

"Yes you did. Thanks Jovi for being there for me and….for listening to my problems." Cassie said softly.

"You're welcome Cass; c'mere," he chuckled, now pulling her to him and engaging her in another tickle fight. Jovi was definitely a charmer and one of the best friends Cassie ever had.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Jovi is a sweetheart; he's the quiet one, but loveable nonetheless! One of our readers asked if Jovi could be incorporated into more stories. Absolutely! He is definitely one of my OCs and all of my OCs deserve some attention.**


End file.
